Bad Karma
by Galadrielle18
Summary: What if Marrick had other things in his mind while the replicator controlled him? A different way the story could have gone. Warnings: SLASH Pairing: Teal'c/Cameron Spoilers for Ark of Truth
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bad Karma

Author: Galadrielle

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Spoilers: HEAVE SPOILERS FOR ARK OF THRUTH.

Summary: What if Marrick had other things in his mind while the replicator controlled him? A different way the story could have gone.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Some parts are original from the movie. These are essential for my story. No copyright or whatsoever intended.

Warnings: NC-17, slash, attempted rape, hurt/comfort

AN: I don't know the surname of Lieutenant Marks so I named him Thomas. You must have seen the movie to know what this is all about.

**Chapter 01**

"Who am I kidding? I knew you were an asshole the moment we met." Cameron Mitchell told the human-replicator hybrid, once know as Agent Marrick, after having been thrown into a rack of boxes.

Marrick let out a growl. After a short, but intense, fight Marrick pinned Cameron against the wall. He held him there, while Cam struggled to get free. Suddenly Mitchell grabbed at Marrick's neck and plucked out the replicator leg from his neck

The hybrid blinked confused and stumbled back. He looked at the Colonel. "Kill me!" he begged.

"Believe me, I'm trying!" Cameron grumbled.

"They did this to get the self-destruct code." Marrick ground out.

"What is it? Tell me!" Cam insisted

"I don't know!" Marrick exclaimed, while grabbing a hold of Cameron again. "It's on the other side of the crystal." He continued. A sudden grin flashed over Marrick's face as he leaned in and kissed Cam, ravishing his mouth. "I wanted to do that since meeting you at the SGC!" he smirked as he ended the kiss and hit Cameron in the stomach.

Cameron cried out in pain and Marrick used that moment to thrust his tongue inside the man's mouth.

"No!" Cameron tried to get loose. He struggled until he got his leg between Marrick's. With sudden strength he kicked him in the crotch.

Marrick loosened his hold and stumbled backwards. Cam heard a whirring, when suddenly Marrick straightened and came back at him. The replicator was back in control of Marrick's body

Cameron grasped the power supply he had been pinned next to just a moment ago, and thrust it in Marrick's direction. He caught him in the chest and shocked him with electricity.

Cameron stumbled out slowly and grabbed the C4 activator on his way out.

"Carter, I hope you can hear this. The self-destruct program is on the other side of the crystal. Repeat, the self-destruct program is on the other side of the crystal." Cam stopped as he heard footsteps approaching and slowly turned around.

Marrick was standing there, still alive and eager to get to him.

"Oh, hell." Mitchell breathes out and triggered the bomb. The blast threw him across the floor, where he landed hard on the floor, hitting his head in the process.

Hurt from the beating, he had taken beforehand and light-headed from the blast Cameron could only lay there when, to his utter horror, Marrick's body twitched and a replicator skeleton stood up.

It looked right at him and made his way over. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw more replicators coming towards him. He could only watch in horrified fascination as they united and built a whole human body made of metal.

Cameron could only look at that monster, as it leaned down and began to cut his clothes off, cutting deep into his legs in the process. No matter how hard he tried to struggle he couldn't get loose. Every part of him hurt too much.

Just as the replicator grabbed him, to turn him around, it exploded into tiny pieces which covered Cam.

Before he could sigh in relieve the ship started to tremble underneath him as the Ori continued their attack.

"Cameron, can you hear me?" Sam's voice from his radio sounded. It laid a few paces away on the floor.

Slowly he crawled over and grabbed it. "Sam,…"

"Cam, are you alright?"

"No… I can't…Sam, I need help…" his voice didn't reach above a whisper. Too hurt and too humiliated he could just lie there. All his strength had been used up and suddenly it sprung to his mind that he almost had been raped by that damn machine. He felt tremors wrack his body.

"Cameron, we can't reach you right now! The Ori are shooting at us."

"Yeah, heard them knocking…" was his weak reply.

"Can you make it to the control room?" now Sam sounded worried.

"Sorry, Sam…I can't move…" he lost consciousness

"Cam, can you hear me? Cam!"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

"Lieutenant Marks, are the scanners running yet?"

"No, Colonel Carter. I will need a few minutes to get them started."

"Damn, Cameron isn't answering anymore!"

"If you can finish without me, I will look for him." Marks offered. He knew that Sam could get the systems running faster than him. But she would be distracted while worrying over Mitchell.

"Please do that, Thomas. I will finish up here. I just hope that Daniel was successful. And that is why they stopped. Otherwise they'll probably again, soon." Sam wondered. Minutes before the Ori had stopped their attack and now their ships drifted in space. Had Daniel found the Ark?

****************

"Colonel, we found him. He is in a very bad shape. We need medical personal here, immediately!" Lieutenant Marks said as he tried to take in the extent of Mitchell's injuries.

The Colonel was littered with replicator pieces and there were deep scratch wound on his body. The uniform hung in pieces of his body and there was blood underneath him. As they tried to find the source of the heavy bleeding they saw that his thighs were cut on the inside and the artery had been nicked.

"Shit! We have to stop the bleeding, now!" he shouted and took of his belt to tie the blood flow off.

"Colonel Mitchell, can you hear me? Sir, you have to wake up!" Thomas urged the fallen man.

With a jerk Cameron woke up. "NO!" and tried to get loose from the hold Marks had of him.

"Mitchell, it's Marks! It's ok now. The replicators are gone!"

Still trembling Cam stilled and looked through dazed eyes at Marks. "That monster…? Where is it?"

"What monster, Colonel?"

"That replicator… it possessed Marrick…walked around terminator like after his body was fried by the explosion…" Cam rambled.

A few feet away they heard a marine curse

"Oh shit, what the hell is that???"

"That was Marrick…" Cam mumbled just as blackness closed in around him again.

"Colonel, you have to stay awake! Colonel! Where the hell are the damned medics?"

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

"We were able to stop the bleeding and patch him up. I am afraid, additionally to the cuts and blood loss, he has two broken ribs, his left leg is broken in two places and he has bruises all over his body and a concussion. We won't know what happened until he wakes up, if he can even remember it himself." Doctor Clarkson told Sam.

"So we can only wait?" she asked. The repairs would take some time, which meant that they couldn't bring their hurt comrades to another doctor. Sam was just happy that they would be able to retrieve the others from the Celestis within the hour. Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Tomin were bruised but otherwise unhurt.

Leaning over Cameron, Sam whispered, "Wake up soon, Cameron. SG-1 is waiting for you." and kissed him on the forehead. She liked the man, as if he was her own brother. She also knew that he had deep feelings for Teal'c, which he thought would never be reciprocated. But Sam knew that this wasn't the case.

Teal'c had talked to her and Daniel about Earth customs while courting men. Both had been shocked to learn about his feelings for the Colonel and were loath to tell him about the regulations the US military had. Daniel had told him that many men became aggressive when confronted with the suggestion that they could be gay.

But Teal'c had just shrugged it off. "I know how he feels about me, DanielJackson. I can feel his gaze on me all the time. But I will have to take your 'Don't ask, don't tell' rules in consideration when I approach him. On Chulak it was normal for men to be together until they were old enough to marry. It was not unusual to stay together if both decided to forgo entering a marriage. This would have to be announced to the gods and later to the elder. I can not understand how you can be so far advanced in some aspects, but be so traditional about gender roles." With that the discussion was closed at that time. Later that week Teal'c had talked to Daniel again to find out more about the so called "Dating rules".

Sam just knew that Teal'c was worrying about Cameron right now. He would probably blame himself for not being there.

*********************

Daniel sank grateful into the seat of the shuttle the ex-prior had provided them with to get to the Odyssey.

Worried he looked over at the others. Vala was taking care of Tomin and whispering to him. Teal'c stared blankly at the wall. After they had received the message of the defeat of the replicators and Mitchell's condition, Teal'c urged them to hurry back to their ship.

Again Daniel saw the depth of the jaffa's feelings for their wayward commanding officer. He could still remember the moment Teal'c had spoken to him about the courtship he had planned. And how Daniel told him, that most of it wouldn't work on Mitchell.

Teal'c felt DanielJackson's eyes on him, but he couldn't make himself reassure the man he considered his friend. He was too worried about Cameron. 'I wonder what has happened.'

Seeing that the shuttle had already left the atmosphere, he tried to enter the state of Kel'norem to stop himself from worrying too much.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

As soon as the shuttle landed Teal'c opened the hatch and with quick steps left the hangar. Daniel hurried after him while Vala helped Tomin to his quarters.

The moment they entered the infirmary they knew that it was bad.

Cameron lay on a bed with machines and an intravenous drip attached to him. Sam on a chair next to his bed and held his hand while talking quietly.

As she registered their presence she gently lay down Cameron's hand and rushed over. "Are you guys ok? I was so worried!" and hugged one after the other.

"Sam, how is he doing?" Daniel asked worried.

"He should be ok. They managed to repair his nicked artery and set his bones. But he hasn't woken up yet. Doctor Clarkson is concerned by this. But we can't do anything but wait."

"How did this happen, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asked while never taking his eyes from Cameron's face.

"Lieutenant Marks told me that Cameron said something about Marrick being turned into a human-replicator hybrid. After Cameron detonated the C4 to destroy the queen Marrick died. But Doctor Clarkson told me a god part of Marrick's spine was missing. We found traces of it all over Cameron, inside some replicator fragments. That would be the terminator like monster Cam told Marks about before he lost consciousness."

"May I sit with him?" asked Teal'c quietly while going over to stand beside the bed.

"Certainly, Teal'c. We will go and wash up. After that we will come back to keep you company." with that Daniel and Sam left the infirmary.

************************

"Colonel Mitchell, can you hear me?" a voice whispered to him. 'Who is that?' He ached all over. It hurt to breathe; it hurt to try to move his arms and especially hurt to move his legs.

Blinking slowly Cameron quickly closed his eyes as the brightness hurt his head even more. After a few minutes he decided that he would try again. As he slowly opened his eyes to slits he saw Teal'c face just a few inches away from his face.

"Te…." he tried. But his mouth was too dry and his vision seemed to grow hazy again.

"Yes, Colonel. You are in the infirmary of the Odyssey. Here, have some water." Teal'c voice reassured him while he slowly drank. Suddenly the events of his fight with Marrick came back to him. Without meaning to he started to tremble.

"Colonel Mitchell, are you in pain? Should I call for the doctor?" Teal'c was very concerned. Was the man suffering because of his injuries? Or was something else ailing him? Turning around he motioned to Doctor Clarkson to come over.

After taking in the trembling Doctor Clarkson asked "Colonel Mitchell, I am Doctor Clarkson. I will give you a mild sedative to calm you down." with that said Cameron felt the needle prick his arm. Strangely enough he immediately felt calmer.

"Teal'c, would you please excuse us. I have to examine the Colonel and see how much he remembers." Clarkson said calmly.

"NO!" without thought Cameron grabbed Teal'c's hand. "Please, Teal'c, don't leave me!"

"If you do not wish me to leave, I will remain by your side." Teal'c told Cameron while looking at the doctor.

"Ok, but please stay out of my way." the doctor allowed displeased.

**************

During the examination Cameron continued to hold Teal'c's hand. The Jaffa reassuringly squeezed it from time to time. Then Cameron would glance up and their eyes met in silent understanding. Whenever that happened Marrick's face flashed before his eyes and he would avert his eyes. And start trembling even more than before, which in turn worried the doctor and his companion.

"I am finished. You should rest some more, Colonel. When you wake up we will change the bandages on your thigh." with that the doctor left them alone.

"Will you tell me what happened, Colonel Mitchell?" Teal'c asked in a quiet and soothing voice.

Trying unsuccessful to free his hand Cameron answered, "Marrick was taken over by the replicators and tried to kill me. I kicked his ass. End of the story." Cameron told him. His eyes never left the ceiling over his bed.

Teal'c held his hand firmly while gently turning Cameron's face towards himself. He looked him in the eyes and said, "Something else happened. Will you tell me of it?"

"I don't know what you mean, big guy." Cameron couldn't free his hand and with the gentle, but firm, grip Teal'c had on his face he couldn't turn away. So he did the next best thing, and closed his eye.

"Please do not lie to me. We have been companions for some time now. I only wish to ease your pain." Teal'c leaned down and bestowed a gentle, almost just a breath, kiss on Cameron's forehead.

Eyes snapping open he glared at Teal'c "I was weak and almost had to pay a high price for that. Can't we leave it at that?" Cameron didn't want to admit his shame to the man he loved.

"I know for a fact that you are not weak, Cameron Mitchell. You have shown strength, where other already would have given up. You defeated your enemies. You rescued Agent Marrick from his predicatement and averted another betrayal in the process." Teal'c saw the pained look flutter over Cameron face before the eyes flared with hate and shame.

"That's just it! I didn't rescue him! He liked beating me up! He wanted to fuck me over and he kissed me! You don't understand! Nobody will be able to understand how bad it is to have the man you hate controlled by aliens. That said man wished to hurt you. And you could do nothing but lie there. So very weak…waiting for him to rape you. The terminator thingy would have continued what Marrick had started, if it hadn't been disambled at that moment. It was going to succeed, you know. I couldn't stop it. I was too weak. It hurt so much and I just wanted it to stop. So don't tell me I killed Marrick to free HIM. I wanted to be free OF him!" Cameron screamed at Teal'c. That Teal'c thought he had done it to help Marrick made him feel guilty. Sure, the man hadn't been himself when he attacked Cameron, but the kiss had been his idea. He had said so. Replicators had no use of such methods. As the replicator skeleton had approached him, he felt his whole world narrow down to the fear he felt. And, when it forced him into position as if to rape him, he somehow assumed that Marrick was still there. Doing what he had imagined from the very beginning.

Teal'c sat there stunned. From the Cameron's angry rambling he could discern that Marrick had tried to do something unforgivable. That somehow the replicator, that had control over Marrick, had tried to continue what was started. To hurt Cameron Mitchell the worst way possible.

Anger made his eyes harden. When he looked into Cameron's eyes he saw the shame creeping back in.

"I understand, Teal'c. You can go, if you want to." with that he turned his back on Teal'c. As soon as his back was turned, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Seeing the shaking shoulders Teal'c didn't hesitate and, after carefully scooting Cameron over, lay down behind him. Mindful of the injuries he held the grieving man until he fell into a restless sleep.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05 **

Seeing Sam and Daniel enter the infirmary Teal'c loosened his hold enough so that he could sit up, while still keeping a hold on Cameron.

"How is he?" Daniel asked quietly.

"He was able to tell me a bit of what happened. It haunts him. I cannot tell you more. That will be his decision." both nodded at explanation and sat down.

"It's ok, Teal'c. So have you decided the best way to court our dear Colonel?" Sam tried to lighten the mood.

"I had thought of something. But now I will have to change my plans. Colonel Mitchell has to recover and be back to full health before I start." Unconsciously Teal'c played with Cameron's hair. 'So soft.'

*ahem*

Startled Teal'c looked up, and directly in the laughing eyes of his comrades.

"You probably shouldn't be doing that in public, Teal'c!" Daniel laughed. It was quiet funny how the ever vigilant jaffa's eyes had glazed over, while watching his own finger running through Mitchell's hair.

"Some people will wonder if you are doing drugs, when you smile like that while looking into space!" Sam quipped snickering.

"I do not know what you mean, Daniel Jackson. I have been vigilant the whole time." Teal'c tried to tell them with a straight face. He couldn't maintain the look for long and allowed himself a quick smile that reached his eyes. These were his comrades. They understood him and supported his decision to pursue a relationship with their commanding officer.

"Can you talk elsewhere? There are people here trying to sleep." a sleepy voice from the bed said.

Cameron had woken up shortly after Sam and Daniel had arrived. But he felt so relaxed with Teal'c nearby, that he had decided to stay quiet.

"Cam, how are you feeling?" Sam asked gently.

"Better than yesterday. Was it yesterday? How long have I slept?" Cameron hated being hurt or ill. He always lost his feeling for time while his body recovered.

"You were asleep for ten hours and 40 minutes, Colonel Mitchell." said the calm voice next to him.

"Have you been here the whole time?" the question sounded uncertain.

"We will come back later, guys!" Sam and Daniel left hurriedly.

Not paying any attention to their leaving comrades Teal'c said "Yes, my place is by your side. I hope my presence helped you overcome the things you expressed yesterday?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. Did the Colonel regret the outburst and the revelations he had made?

"I didn't have any nightmares. And I feel stronger, mentally, you know." Mitchell told him in a gentle voice. "Thank you, Teal'c, for staying with me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It was my pleasure, Colonel Mitchell."

Cameron laughed, "Can't you call me Cam or at least Cameron? You are still stroking my hair, you know?"

Looking down Teal'c saw that this was the truth. But instead of stopping the stroking he continued "I have not yet the right to call you by your first name, Colonel Mitchell."

Confused blue eyes blinked up at him as their owner remarked "I just gave you permission to use it. What else does it need?"

"Jaffa only use the first name with their lifemates. I wish you to be just mine. But I do not want to pressure you. We will wait until you are well again and then talk about it."

"There isn't much to talk about, big guy. I have been in love with you for a long time…" before he could finish Teal'c mouth sealed his own in the gentlest kiss Cameron had ever received.

After releasing the kiss, Teal'c looked at him while gently stroking a finger over Cam's lips "I know, my own. But the Jaffa have traditions, as well as the tau'ri. I want us to honour them."

"What kind of traditions?" came the mumbled questions from under his still stroking finger.

"I would like to introduce you to my son and the other free jaffa, so that they will know of my claim on you and your claim on me. After that you will belong to the free Jaffa and the tau'ri. Should something happen to me, you will have a home with them."

"That is nice to know, Teal'c. But you damn well better know, that I will kick your ass, should you go out on a suicide mission!" eyes flashing with heat glared up at Teal'c. The passion, desire and love in those eyes were so consuming that Teal'c couldn't resist another kiss.

Slowly the kiss came to an end and Teal'c continued "I want to take you out on a date. DanielJackson explained to me what will be required of me."

"Teal'c, people date to get to know each other before they start a relationship, you know? We know each other well enough and you've already kissed me, a few times I might add. I think we already are at the first base!" snickering Cameron laid his head on Teal'c's chest.

"First base? I do not remember DanielJackson mentioning that baseball is involved with dating…" at Teal'c reply Cameron couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. For minutes he laughed. Tears streaming down his face until his ribs began aching and he slowly calmed down again. Teal'c whipped away the tears and looked lovingly at him.

"Once you are well, Colonel Mitchell, I will have to repay you for laughing at me." An evil smirk crossed the jaffa's face as Cameron paled.

"Hey, big guy, I didn't mean to laugh! You won't do anything drastic, will you, love?" Cameron tried to worm his way out.

"You will have to wait and see, Colonel Mitchell."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

"Finally! I can't wait to get back to duty." Cameron cheered. After almost two month of healing, physical therapy and physicists he had enough. He would have had exploded and probably killed someone if Teal'c hadn't been a constant presence by his side. Holding him when he was in danger of breaking down, helping him with his muscles when they cramped after his therapy and holding him during the nightmare that haunted him the first two weeks.

Then there had been their "vacation" to visit Teal'c's son. It was unbelievable how good Cameron had felt while there. Rya'c had accepted him from the start, as well as the others. There was no hate, no mutterings about faggots or anything else. Teal'c had been open with his affections and had shown that they were together.

But now they were back on Earth. Here they had to hide their relationship and couldn't live together. Cameron wouldn't have believed it, but he really missed living with Teal'c's people.

The hardest part had been the report he had to write. Cameron had planned to lie about the events that had taken place. But Teal'c had told him that it was necessary for his healing to accept what had happened and to let it end right here and now. The screaming that had followed had brought a few marines running into his quarters. After throwing them out, Cameron realised that Teal'c hadn't said a word during his screaming or afterwards.

Turning around he saw Teal'c standing there with calm but somehow forced looking face. "I'm sorry, Teal'c. I know you only want to help. But if I write it in the report, people will know."

"That is true, my own. But it would help with your healing. I will not coerce you to do it." Teal'c said while slowly walking over to Cameron. "I want you to be happy. I want us to be together." With that he kissed Cameron's forehead and the corner of his mouth.

Cameron sighed. He knew that he would have to tell the truth. He at least owed it to Landry and O'Neill. The rest of SG-1 already knew. They had been witnesses of his very first breakdown. They had watched TV at Cameron's house when and a sound had startled him into a panic attack. In that moment he had thought that it was the sound of the replicators. After having been calmed down by Teal'c he told them brokenly of what had happened that day. "I will write it down, love. It's not as if anything really happened. He hurt me, but didn't succeed in…"

Teal'c interrupted Cameron with a kiss. "But he tried to. That is bad enough. He built a replicator and let it loose on an Earth ship. He betrayed his own planet. The same as the IOA. They didn't trust us to do what is best for Earth. Marrick probably dreamed of revenge. And when the replicator possessed him, he saw his chance to take what would otherwise never be his. The only thing he did right was that he told you about the code."

"That is true. I don't really understand why he told me that."

"I think he was confused himself. On the one side he wanted to hurt you. On the other side, if he let the replicators win, he would be responsible for Earth's fall."

"You are right, Teal'c. Thank you for being with me, even when I'm making an arse of myself." Cameron sighed in regret.

"I told you, my own, that my place is by your side." Teal'c leaned down and kissed Cameron again.

For the first time since they started their relationship the kiss didn't stop. All other times Cameron had protested, when Teal'c stopped the advances he had made. The Jaffa had wanted to wait, until he was fully healed. His body had been healed long before his mind. But now it seemed as if the long wait was over.

_AN:__ you can find the NC-17 on my livejournal_

************************

Afterwards Teal'c gently turned Cameron until he was lying cuddled to his chest. "Are you ok, my own?" he asked while leaning down to gently nuzzle his lover's cheek.

Slowly dazed eyes opened. "More than good. I love you, Teal'c." with that Cameron leaned up to catch Teal'c's mouth.

"I love you as well, Cameron." With that both went to sleep.

End


End file.
